marshmallow fingers
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: it's the way your fingers press into my soul I think. their soft, delicate curves gently shaping my insides like the poomfy-pumf of a marshmallow...i don't want it to stop love. keep stretching me into taffy please(please. please.)? "ugh! sweets!" (the one where Uchiha Sasuke officially returns home. But not really, no-) "-roses bloom in mid-summer's day-" (not yet-) -at AO3 too!
1. theLifeYougiveMe, theBreathesYouTake

_~PROLOGUE~_

You're body is made of starlight,

It's an ocean of the sky love. I know because I can see the cotton-candy clouds stretch themselves along the horizons of your beautiful, ivory-skin. Because you have butterfly wings(very delicate, yet strong). You know how to fly.

And your smile makes the rest of the world flutter in its core. (your laugh in my mind-)So sweet, so precious, the way your heart tastes like cherries. Here, when the demons call me from the walls and the ash piles thicker in my bones, you drown me in your euphoria, beckoning me away from the ghosts's screeching.

I roam the hallways, and there's just so much blood-but your velvet lips make promises that swerve away the red-tides.

_"Hinata…"_

Don't let me go. Don't let me go dear!

_stay?!_

And when we're sitting against the outskirts of my _graveyard home _where the graves don't exist and the dead walk among the dead(i can see their souls, still screaming for mercy-), you hold my hand in between your marshmallow _(blugh!) _fingers _(sugar!)_ and I can breathe, just a little. Just a little.

_"Always. For you, always…"_

Winter mars our insides the way the wind blows vicious currents through our hair(yours-which is made of gorgeous, ravens despite the midnight hue).

You bring the hot, sweltering summer in my veins(you make me feel warm in azure hills of alabaster snow). Keep singing lullabies in my ears while I dream of the moon drops that make your darling eyes-

_"-lalalala…"_

_I love you_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_So...I rarely ever get any comments. If you want me to continue this into a story, please let me know? Aside from that, I'd appreciate reviews in general-thx!_


	2. wOLF In SHEeP's cLOThinG,

_~hello my beautiful darlings! I make no promises, however, I'm certainly experimenting with some ideas that've been pestering me for a while. If it doesn't work out, no worries-I'll delete all the chapters and leave the story with its original, completed drabble. Highly recommend you listen to THE WOLF by Phildel while you read this. _

* * *

show me the way with your dance hands love-

map the constellations of my insides the way you crawl on lithe fingers

across your playground of ash and bones.

with your fragile palms in a fine, silk dress of clouds-

(you must be from the fractured heavens)

I can see it, you know, when you contort yourself amidst the tarnished soil-

all limbs spread like butter and your head dangling upside down-_cRA-KaaaAaWww-_

a river of chalky-crimson hair flows behind you as your eyes loll backwards-

fuck yourself and birth your own euphoria

pretty, black widow;

stare me down with those pale, lavender pupils

and I can't help but notice the shakeshake_shake _of your cream-colored thais;

before you dash madly on your fours across the graveyard

and i'm too mesmerized in the glow of your hollow, ebony-face,

(with your cheshire grin)

& your mirth-filled dance

to move,

_Really,_

_you're_

_just_

_too _

_ethereal. _

sweet, hot nothings whisper in the crook of my neck,

your nails dig into my chest(you must be hungry for a heart?)

and you graze my ears with sharp, beastly-teeth

(because you ate your own fleece and became the wolf)

"_Say goodbye"_

"_We're dancing with the devil tonight darling"_

and then you're running off to prance with the screeching apparitions,

twirling and leaping in the bleak, grey skies-

still humming your crystal timbre

"_Roses bloom in mid-summer's day-"_

spinning and spinning in rivulets

with the midnight river billowing behind you,

you're killing me honey

-so softlysoftly

.

.

I can't stop laughing.

.

.

you see, I'm already a ghost shed of their own crimson wool,

but then you come by and I think some skin remains for your gnawing pleasure

"_-when I can see you underneath our favorite spring-tree again-"_

Opaque-black lusts in every corner of my vision before the world churns into blurbs of darkness, I fade out of conscience to the harbinger of your luscious voice.

* * *

_-yes Hinata is crawling like a freakin spider with her head upside down towards Sasuke in the Uchiha-clan "grave..."_

_-yes, he deadass just stumbled into her like that_

_-yes he's mesmerized (and prolly lil terrified because wtf?!)_

_-just yes,yes,yes_

_-oh & what do you think? Should I continue? _


End file.
